


Wanna Make Out?

by Dananickerson82



Series: Glee Drabbles [110]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26903116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dananickerson82/pseuds/Dananickerson82
Summary: Brittany is way more observant than people give her credit for. What is she was able to turn around the events from NBK?
Series: Glee Drabbles [110]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912693
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Wanna Make Out?

** Dave and Brittany **

Kurt showed up to his next class visibly shaken. Brittany bound over to him and gave him a hug. “Kurtie, are you okay?”

“Just another run in with Karofsky,” Kurt shrugged. “He shoved me really hard this time.” Brittany looked him over and saw his red eyes and slightly swollen lips. She nodded in acceptance of his story, but knew he wasn’t telling the whole truth.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

All the jocks tended to workout after school in the weight room. Brittany had warned the guys in glee she needed to talk to Dave and not to freak out. Dave was sitting on one of the weight benches when she sauntered in, swishing her Cheerio’s skirt enticingly. Some of the guys whistled at her. With a coy smile, she went by Puck and whispered in his ear, letting him know she was going to start in on her plan. He pretended to laugh and flipped her skirt a bit to add to the rouse. Her next stop was Dave. The look on his face was forced interest. Britt had seen this look on Santana’s face when she made out with guys. But this made Britt all too determined to figure out what was going on.

“Hey Dave,” she said sweetly, turning slightly to sit in his lap. There were cat calls and Dave’s bars turned red around the edges in embarrassment.

“Hey Britt,” he greeted, looping an arm around her back to keep her steady.

“So,” Brittany said teasingly. “I just realized that I have kissed just about every guy in our grade, except you.”

“Oh really?”

“Yeah, and my parents won’t be home until late,” she said. “Wanna come over and help me keep my perfect record?”

“Get some!” Puck cheered, egging on the other guys. There really wasn’t a good way for Dave to say no. Dave swallowed nervously.

“Sure thing hun,” he said. She kissed his cheek lingeringly and hopped off his lap. He made a move to adjust himself in his shorts – all for show, he had no reaction to Britt. Dave followed her, hauling his bag out of the locker room.”

“Come on,” she urged happily, holding her hand out for him to grab. He took her hand and allowed her to swing their arms back and forth as they made their way to his truck. He helped her into the truck (like his father taught him – be a gentleman) before getting into the driver’s side. “I live a few blocks away, on Market.”

“Alright, I remember where that is,” Dave agreed before pulling out of the school parking lot and starting down the four blocks to her house. “I’m on the other side of the city.”

“That kinda sucks, all my friends can walk to their houses,” Britt said. “It’s always nice to be close to San and Kurtie.” She saw Dave tense up when she said Kurt’s name.

“Your besties?” he asked.

“Yes,” Britt chirped. “And the best kissers. I always feel better when I kiss them.”

“What?” Dave asked, shocked.

“Well, I get my sweet lady kisses with Santana,” Brittany explained. “I love her so much. We still make out if people buy us dinner, but we kiss at my house a lot. My parents love her. She makes me feel so special.”

“So what, are you a lesbian?” Dave scoffed, but his mind racing a mile a minute.

“Nope, I like sex with boys too,” she said. Dave sat there quietly and drove the remaining two blocks to Britt’s house. She bound out of the car and is practically bouncing when she came around to yank him out. Dave stopped her a second so he could lock his truck. Brittany guided him up through her house and into her bedroom. When she pushed him down to sit on the bed, he looked up at her.

“So you like kissing Santana and Kurt?” She nodded. “How did you get to kiss the fairy? He’s a major fag.”

Brittany’s eyes flashed anger before she spoke. “That kind of language isn’t accepted here,” she said quietly.

“Sorry,” he said softly, eyes downcast.

“Kurt is capital G gay,” Brittany explained. “But he wanted to make his Dad like him more by dating me last year.”

“You?”

“He was the best boyfriend,” she continued. “He was always nice to me, went shopping and painted my nails. Kurt has the softest skin and the smoothest lips. And he never, ever forced me to do something that I didn’t want to do.” Dave’s face got red and he felt his throat tighten, eyes widening. “When I’m feeling really sad, Kurt lets me snuggle with him and kiss him. If he ever decides to date girls, Dantana and I already called dibs. But he won’t. That means he needs to find a man who will treat him like the wonderful person he is.”

“What are you trying to say Britt,” Dave asked resignedly.

“I’m saying that when I saw Kurt come to class this afternoon,” Britt began. “He said you shoved him pretty hard. But shoving doesn’t cause bruising around the lips.”

Dave lowered his head and felt tears some to his eyes. “I did shove him,” Dave admitted.

“And...?” Brittany led.

Dave let out a sob. “I kiss him,” he said. He felt more than saw Brittany kneel down in front of him, fitting her body between his knees.

“Dave, I need you to be honest with me,” Brittany said, reaching up to tilt his chin up. He looked up and met her soft, kind eyes. “Are you a dolphin?”

“Dolphin?”

“Dolphins are gay sharks,” she said, simply and matter-of-factly.

“That’s weird,” Dave laughed. “But I guess I am.”

“Do you feel attracted to girls?”

“Not really,” Dave shrugged. “I can appreciate that you’re pretty and your body is very fit, but it doesn’t really do it for me.”

“And you are attracted to guys?”

“I guess,” he sighed. Dave decided to go for broke. “I’m not really into Jocks.”

“You like Twinks,” she said succinctly. Dave looked at her, confused. “You like guys build like Kurt.”

“Yeah,” Dave nodded.

“Are you ashamed?”

“Kinda,” Dave shrugged.

“You need to watch some porn,” she suggested happily.

“What the fuck?!”

“People like who they like,” Brittany said, getting up and turning on her computer. “You shouldn’t be ashamed. There have to be a lot of Bears who like Twinks.”

By the time Brittany let him go – after getting a real kiss – his head was spinning. After watching porn with Brittany, and getting aroused beyond belief, Dave’s head seemed to be in a better place. They exchanged numbers and she agreed to smooth things over with Kurt, but he knew the bullying had to stop.

END


End file.
